


草莓蛋糕

by quarkocean



Category: Code Geass
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24034900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quarkocean/pseuds/quarkocean
Summary: only for White Valentine's Day
Relationships: Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia/Rolo Lamperouge
Kudos: 5





	草莓蛋糕

[尼桑大好。]

ANO……我最喜欢尼桑了！

和那帅气冷酷的外表不相符合的是鲁鲁爱吃甜食的嗜好，只要摆在他面前的各色精致甜食，不出一会就被消灭干净了，当然真正的‘元凶’一定是鲁鲁。如果想要讨好鲁鲁就用甜食笼络他的心吧。

不大的公寓，厨房却占了三分之一，鲁鲁喜欢吃甜腻的食物，所以需要一个足够大的冰箱储藏食物。里面可是什么都有，什么都不缺。

每天鲁鲁最期待的就是，放学后空着肚子冲回家看看在一天期待下罗罗到底为他做了什么好吃的。  
罗罗的手艺很棒，带去的便当总是最受瞩目的。  
刚开门的一刹，就闻到沁人心脾的蛋糕香，鲁鲁不自觉的受着味觉的引导，一步步接近那香味。  
“我回来啦。”  
“啊，尼桑。”罗罗来不及整理凌乱的厨房，手上沾着奶油却不好意思在鲁鲁面前随意擦拭，他低下头。  
“是蛋糕香呢。”  
“嗯……是草莓蛋糕。”  
鲁鲁记得已经有久没有吃甜食了，顿时觉得罗罗的模样非常可爱，一阵冲动涌了上来。  
瞬间抓住罗罗的手腕，把他拉进怀里。  
“尼桑。”

“我现在比较想吃你呢。”  
真是坦率又直白的言语。只见罗罗的脸唰的一下子红了起来，连那双颊上的小雀斑也显得可爱极了。  
尼桑。。。鲁鲁能不能听见罗罗内心的声音呢。  
轻轻把罗罗放下，鲁鲁邪魅的一笑。迫不及待就吻上诱人的双唇，企图挣扎的罗罗如小兔子，明知抵不过鲁鲁的力量，可还是哆嗦不已。  
“你…害怕吗？”  
“不，只是……”  
“那我们来找些轻松的游戏吧。”  
“诶？”  
鲁鲁拉起罗罗的手，含住那占满鲜奶油的纤长手指，细细的吸吮着。  
“尼桑，不要啊。。。”  
突然鲁鲁腾出一只手伸向罗罗的围裙下摆，透过熟悉的触感，鲁鲁发现单衣下的罗罗实际上什么也没穿。  
//   
//   
||/ />   
/ | /|   
/==================/ |-js   
<=< * 来啦 --------  
\=============777==\ |   
\ | \|   
||\ \>   
\\\   
\\\   
4$$-.   
“为什么，你。。。”  
罗罗的脸更红了，嘟起的小嘴甚至无法发一语。  
“尼桑好坏。”  
“是么。”  
鲁鲁把盛放蛋糕的食器拿到这里，顺手就沾上了大片甜腻的奶油，往罗罗的鼻尖抹去。  
凉凉的感觉，罗罗敏感的体质一下子反应过来。谁知下一秒，鲁鲁竟会去舔舐那奶油，罗罗只好束手无策。那羞红的害羞表情让鲁鲁有狠狠欺负他的欲望，不过一想到是亲爱的弟弟就又想保护他，不让他受到任何伤害。  
“好了，什么都不用说了哦。”  
鲁鲁将一枚小草莓塞进罗罗的齿间，注视着他那双依旧胆怯的眼睛，与之前不同，非常温和的一笑。  
随即便是一个浓烈的开场吻。

=============十分钟过去鸟，罗罗全身被涂满奶油===============  
============半个小时过去鸟，整个厨房已经惨不忍睹==============  
=============一个小时过去鸟，〇〇XX继续====================

在如梦般香甜的臂弯中醒来，不知怎么身体的疲倦并没有随着眠觉消除。

[这不是梦。]

罗罗枕在鲁鲁的膝盖上，睡得很熟。

鲁鲁想他的愿望什么时候变得那么浅薄——

希望满屋子装满诱人的草莓蛋糕。

END  
2009-3-14


End file.
